Jangka Jayabaya
by 17goingon12
Summary: Jaman kalabendu iku kaya-kaya jaman kasukan. Jaman kanikmatan donya. Nanging jaman iku sakjane jaman ajur lan bubrahing donya.  Male!Indonesia. Male!Malaysia
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Hetalia masih miliknya Himaruya-sensei

Rain: Hey semuanya. Saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic multichap terbaru!

Readers: HUUUUU! *melempar segala macam buah dan sayuran*

Rain: Mumpung liburan panjang dan nggak ada kerjaan, saya jadi pengen nulis lagi nih. Tapi maaf ya kalo banyak kesalahan baik penyampaian kalimat ataupun misstypo, maklum udah lama banget saya nggak nulis fanfic *nunduk-nunduk minta maaf*.

Selamat membaca!

xXx

"Aduh, di mana sih buku itu!" ujar seorang pemuda yang sedang sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemari buku.

"Dasar Malaysia, kenapa kalo nagih buku mendadak gini, sih! Aku kan belum sempat nyari," runtuk pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, mungkin ini bukunya." Pemuda yang merupakan personifikasi dari Indonesia itu mengambil salah satu buku dan...

"BRUUUUK!"

Ternyata buku-buku yang lain ikut terambil dan jatuh menimpanya.

"Aww," rintih pemuda berambut hitam legam tersebut. Tangannya megusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur sekian banyak buku itu.

"Ya ampun, nggak tahu orang lagi pusing apa? Pake acara jatuh jatuh segala," gerutunya sambil memungut buku-buku yang terjatuh itu.

"Em, buku apa ini?" Tanya Indonesia pada diri sendiri seraya meniup debu pada salah satu buku yang cukup tebal. Rasa penasaran mengambil alih perhatian Indonesia. Ia pun membuka-buka buku tersebut.

"Ini kan..."

xXx

"Hei, Indon, tadi aku mendengar benda terjatuh. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pemuda berwajah melayu sembari masuk ke ruang kerja Indonesia. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa masuk ke dalam rumah Indonesia.

Tapi yang didapati Malaysia –nama pemuda tersebut- hanyalah kakaknya yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil membaca sebuah buku. Sementara keadaan sekitarnya begitu menggenaskan dengan begitu banyaknya buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Hoi, Indon!"

"Ah, Malon," jawab Indonesia sedikit terkejut dan langsung menyembunyikan buku yang tadi ia baca di belakangnya.

"Buku apa yang kaubaca itu?" Malaysia melirik ke belakang Indonesia, berusaha melihat buku apa yang di baca kakaknya tersebut.

"Buku? Oh! Bukan, bukan buku apa-apa kok. Tidak penting!" Indonesia menjawab dengan terburu-buru sambil mengambil buku itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci meja kerjanya.

Malaysia memandang Indonesia dengan aneh. Sepertinya kakaknya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jelas-jelas tadi Indonesia begitu serius membaca buku itu. Dengan ekspresi serius, tegang, atau mungkin takut? Entahlah, Malaysia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti, buku itu sepertinya penting.

"Ya sudah kalo bukan apa-apa."

Malaysia kembali membantu Indonesia memunguti buku-buku yang terjatuh tadi. Walaupun ia ingin tahu buku apa yang dibaca Indonesia, pasti sulit untuk membuat Indonesia bicara. Lagipula ia sedang malas berdebat. Mereka berdua kembali membereskan buku-buku tersebut tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing.

"Ah, ini dia bukuku."

"Eh, sudah ketemu?"

"Huh, dasar Indon, disuruh mencari buku saja tidak becus. Akhirnya aku juga yang mencari bukuku."

"Heh, enak saja kau bilang aku tidak becus! Lagipula siapa yang minta bantuanmu? Kau saja yang seenaknya masuk dan membantuku!"

"Tidak becus, ya, tidak becus, nggak usah membela diri deh. Dasar Indon bodoh!" ujar Malaysia sembari berlari keluar dari ruang kerja Indonesia.

"Pergi sana yang jauh! Kalo perlu nggak usah balik-balik lagi!"

"Iya, iya, aku duluan ya, Indon!" teriak Malaysia dari kejauhan.

Indonesia mendengar suara pintu depan tertutup, tanda bahwa Malaysia sudah pergi. Ia pun duduk di meja kerjanya dan mengambil buku yang tadi sedang dibacanya. Dibukanya buku itu dari awal lagi dan ia kembali membaca tulisan tua yang berbunyi...

"_Sesuk yen wis ana kreta tanpa turangga_

_Tanah jawa kalungan wesi_

_Prahu mlaku ing dhuwur awang-awang_

_Kali ilang kedhunge_

_Pasar ilang kumandhang_

_Iku tanda yen tekane jaman Jayabaya wis cedak*"_

TBC

*Besok jika sudah ada kereta berjalan tanpa kuda. Tanah jawa berkalung besi. Perahu terbang di angkasa. Sungai kehilangan sumbernya. Pasar kehilangan suaranya. Itu pertanda bahwa zaman Jayabaya sudah dekat.

Sebenernya saya menulis cerita ini tanpa tahu mau jadi seperti apa lanjutannya *PLAK*

Gimana menurut para readers sekalian? Perlu saya lanjutkankah?

Karena itu saya akan sangat senang bila mendapat kritikan dan saran.

Jadi, review please! *memelas*

Terima kasih^^


	2. Zaman Kalabendu

Disclaimer: Hetalia punyanya Himaruya-sensei

Selamat membaca^^

Chapter 1: Zaman Kalabendu

Pagi ini mentari terlihat begitu bersahabat. Langit begitu cerah, tidak ada awan hitam menggantung di atas sana. Sang personifikasi Indonesia menguap pelan. Melenturkan otot-ototnya setelah tidur malam yang panjang.

"Hm, jam 6 rupanya. Tumben aku bisa bangun tepat waktu," ucap Indonesia setelah melirik jam beker di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Suara kicau burung berbaur dengan suara kokok ayam. Menggantikan suara merdu jangkrik kala malam. Kolaborasi musik alam seperti ini selalu menenangkan hati Indonesia. Setelah cukup lama mengumpulkan nyawanya dengan duduk-duduk saja di kasur, ia memutuskan untuk bergegas mandi dan memulai pekerjaannya. Namun alam memang tak pernah bisa diprediksi. Baru satu kaki Indonesia yang menyentuh lantai, tiba-tiba bumi bergetar.

_Iki sing dadi tandane jaman kalabendu (1)_

"Sial, gempa bumi!" runtuk Indonesia sambil berlari keluar rumah.

Bumi bergoyang dengan hebatnya. Melemparkan beberapa perabot ke lantai. Tangan indonesia mulai berkeringat, ia bahkan sedikit kesulitan saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Di luar, orang-orang berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Berusaha berlindung dari bangunan-bangunan yang runtuh. Tembok-tembok yang terlihat kokoh perlahan mulai goyah dan jatuh ke tanah. Hendak menerkam siapa saja yang tidak siap untuk berlari.

Langit yang tadinya begitu bersahabat, berubah dalam sekejap. Suara gemuruh mulai terdengar, entah darimana asalnya. Gemuruh dari gedung-gedung yang mulai runtuh kah? Gemuruh kepanikan orang-orang kah? Atau mungkin, gemuruh tangisan ibu pertiwi?

_Lindhu ping pitu sedina (2)_

Indonesia hanya bisa terdiam melihat hiruk pikuk di sekitarnya. Ia bingung, tak mengerti akan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia ingin membantu, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya di tengah kepanikan ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tak seharusnya ia berdiam diri saja. Namun otaknya seakan membatu oleh bimbang dan ragu. Ketakutan telah kuasai pikirannya. Bumi masih terus bergetar hebat. Seperti tak berniat untuk berhenti. Kepanikan akibat gempa belum juga reda, tapi tiba-tiba saja bumi ini kembali unjuk kebolehan.

Kepanikan semakin maraja saat tanah-tanah yang mereka pijak menunjukkan retakan-retakan akibat gempa yang tak kunjung berhenti. Awalnya hanya retakan-retakan kecil. Kau tahu? Seperti yang sering kau lihat di tembok-tembok. Perlahan-lahan retakan itu mulai terbuka. Dan tanpa disadari siapapun, lubang yang cukup besar muncul di permukaan tanah. Nyaris semua bangunan telah rata dengan tanah. Jalanan mulai terbelah. Bumi mulai menganga. Menelan segala insan yang tak siap menghadapi semua ini.

_Lemah lemah bengkah (3)_

Indonesia tak bisa berdiam diri lagi. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Semua orang menangis dan berteriak. Tangisan duka yang menyayat hati. Sungguh keadaan yang tak pernah dibayangkan Indonesia sebelumnya. Tak ada tawa keceriaan yang harusnya penuhi pagi. Hanya tangis dan teriakan yang bisa ia dengar.

Hati siapa yang tidak tersayat melihat begitu banyak kepedihan seperti ini. Beberapa kali Indonesia terjatuh serta tergores benda-benda tajam yang terlempar. Namun luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya tak sebanding dengan luka menganga di hatinya. Luka akibat tangisan dan jeritan pilu rakyatnya.

"Ibu! Bapak!"

Seorang gadis kecil berteriak pilu. Berjalan dengan bimbang di tengah kerumunan. Bajunya terlihat kusam, terkena debu dan tanah. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua mata bundar itu. Mata yang seharusnya penuh dengan keceriaan itu kini penuh dengan derita. Tangannya memeluk sebuah boneka, sementara bibir mungilnya terus memanggil kedua orang yang dikasihinya tanpa henti.

Ingin Indonesia berlari ke sana, tapi itu bukan hal yang mudah. Berjalan pun sudah sulit baginya alih-aih berlari. Bukan rasa lelah yang menghalangi Indonesia untuk beranjak. Lebih karena debu dan jeritan tiada henti yang seakan menumpulkan dua indranya.

_Manungsa pating gelaruh (4)_

Indonesia berjalan mendekati gadis kecil tersebut dengan segala daya upaya yang ia miliki. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk meredakan tangis itu. Namun belum sempat Indonesia mendekatinya, orang-orang kembali menjerit.

"Tsunami! Tsunami!"

"Gunung meletus!"

"Banjir! Awas! Banjir bandang!"

Di tengah gempa yang mulai mereda. Orang-orang berteriak, mengabarkan bencana-bencana lain yang terus menerus bergulir. Apalagi di tambah langit yang menggelap dan petir yan menyambar-nyambar. Bencana demi bencana telah porak porandakan Indonesia. Tidak, tidak seharusnya semua bencana terjadi sekaligus. Ya, itu memang tidak mungkin. Kecuali pada akhir zaman.

_Pagebluk rupa-rupa (5)_

Keadaan mulai tenang. Bumi sudah membiarkan manusia berpijak diatasnya. Namun bukan berarti keadaan membaik. Semua telah hancur. Tak satupun bangunan yang masih berdiri kokoh. Rumah, sekolah, tempat ibadah, semua hancur tak berbekas. Begitu amarah bumi mereda, orang-orang berusaha mencari sanak-saudara mereka yang masih selamat diantara reruntuhan. Namun hasilnya nihil. Karena hanya segelintir orang yang selamat. Kepanikan itu kini telah mereda, digantikan tangis orang-orang yang kehilangan sanak saudara mereka.

_Mung setitik sing mari (6)_

"To...tolong..."

Indonesia mendengar suara lirih meminta tolong. Ia mendekati sosok yang meminta tolong itu, bermaksud memberi bantuan sampai ia menyadari...

"MALAYSIA!"

Sosok yang meminta tolong tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Malaysia! Kenapa kau ada di sini!" Indonesia berteriak panik sambil menyingkirkan sisa-sisa reruntuhan dari atas tubuh Malaysia.

"A-aku mau me-ngunjungimu..." jawab Malaysia terbata-bata.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Ke-kemarin kau terlihat mu-rung," ujar Malaysia sambil sedikit terbatuk.

Murung? Jadi karena alasan itu? Malaysia? Adik yang selalu bertengkar dengannya ini datang hanya karena ia terlihat murung kemarin?

"Ke-ma-rin, saat se-dang mem-be-reskan buku, kau ti-tidak banyak bi-cara. Ja-jadi..." Malaysia belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika ia kembali terbatuk.

"Diam saja, bodoh! Jangan banyak bicara!" perintah Indonesia. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau adiknya ini begitu perhatian. Karena yang ia tahu, sepanjang hidupnya, setiap mereka bertemu selalu dihabiskan dengan bertengkar, bertengkar, dan bertengkar.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan mencari bantuan."

Indonesia beranjak pergi, namun tangannya tertahan oleh tangan sang adik yang sudah mulai melemah.

"Ja-ngan, kumohon... Wa-waktuku tidak ba-nyak... Temani a-aku di sini..."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau pasti baik baik saja!" Indonesia bisa merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa ia akan menangis untuk Malaysia. Tapi, kakak macam apa yang tidak menangis melihat adiknya sekarat antara hidup dan mati seperti ini?

Indonesia hanya diam. Menggenggam tangan sang adik dalam kesunyian yang dibuatnya. Sang adik mengangkat sebelah tangannya, berusaha menghapus tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata sang kakak. Indonesia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Mulutnya terkunci oleh ego. Sudah lama sekali Indonesia tidak melontarkan kata-kata selain makian pada Malaysia. Tidak setelah Malaysia tumbuh menjadi pemuda menyebalkan yang menjadi hama dalam hidupnya.

Akhirnya Indonesia memutuskan untuk tak berucap. Membiarkan tetesan air matanya menyampaikan segala kesedihan. Malaysia pun hanya tersenyum sambil terus menghapus tetes air mata itu, menyampaikan segala penghiburan lewat sentuhan lembut di pipi. Jeritan dan tangisan di sekitar mereka seakan tak mengganggu. Tak satupun kata keluar dari mulut keduanya. Namun dalam diamnya, mereka berbicara lebih banyak dari kata-kata.

"Indon..."

"Hm?"

"Ja-ga diri ba-ik baik..." ucap Malaysia sebelum tangannya terkulai lemas.

_Akeh-akehe pada mati (7)_

"MALAYSIA!"

Indonesia terjaga dari mimpinya. Sepertinya teriakannya sendiri telah membangunkannya. Ia mendapati dirinya masih berada di kamarnya. langit masih gelap dan jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Kepedihannya, ketakutannya, bahkan rasa sakitnya terasa begitu nyata. Apkah itu sungguh mimpi? Ataukah dirinya yang terjaga dini hari inilah yang mimpi?

Bahkan ia memimpikan Malaysia mati, yang seharusnya tidak semudah itu terjadi mengingat Malaysia adalah sebuah negara. Tapi semuanya terasa begitu nyata hingga logika tak lagi bisa diandalkan. Indonesia tak tahu bahwa ia akan sesedih itu jika kehilangan Malaysia. Ia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Malaysia mengetahui mimpinya, terutama bagian Indonesia menagis. Tidak akan pernah!

Indonesia mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya, mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia tarik nafas panjang dan memfokuskan pikiran.

"Itu cuma mimpi. Itu cuma mimpi," ucap Indonesia berulang kali. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu semua tak lebih dari mimpi belaka. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin mimpinya itu berubah jadi kenyataan. Sudah cukup banyak teguran dari alam yang disampaikan pada umat manusia. Namun kita seakan tuli akan jeritan ibu pertiwi.

Alam sudah menyediakan semuanya, namun manusia tak pernah puas. Baling-baling yang berputar, ganti desir angin di pepohonan. Lampu ribuan watt, ganti cahaya mentari. Mobil-mobil berkecepatan tinggi, ganti derap kaki kuda. kapan manusia berhenti berusaha menyaingi alam?

Indonesia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan segala pikiran buruk akibat mimpinya itu. Perlahan ia turun dari kasurnya dan menuju meja kerjanya. Membuka buku penyebab mimpi buruknya dan mulai membaca.

_Jaman kalabendu iku kaya-kaya jaman kasukan_

_Jaman kanikmatan donya_

_Nanging jaman iku sakjane jaman ajur lan bubrahing donya(8)_

TBC

[1] Ini yang menjadi tanda zaman kalabendu

[2] Gempa bumi tujuh kali sehari

[3] Tanah-tanah pecah

[4] Manusia menjerit-jerit

[5] Musibah bermacam-macam

[6] Cuma sedikit yang sembuh(selamat)

[7] Lebih banyak yang meninggal

[8] Zaman kalabendu itu seakan-akan zaman kesenangan. Zaman kenikmatan dunia. Namun zaman itu sebenarnya zaman hancur dan berakhirnya dunia.

A/N: Yay! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertamanya!

Makasih untuk para reader sekalian yang udah me-review ataupun sekedar membaca :3

Saya cinta review kalian XD

Masih kurang panjang kah?

Review, please!

Matur nuwun^^


End file.
